A two tone storage bin for use in storing product inventory is known in the art. For example, U.S. Published Application No. 2012/0043289—which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety—discloses a storage bin that includes a body having a bottom wall and two opposed side walls, a front end wall of a first color, e.g., blue, and a rear end wall of a second color, e.g., red or orange, connected thereto. The two end walls have a height lower than a height of the side walls to form a front bin opening and a rear bin opening. A divider wall is positioned midway of the body to form a front hopper and a rear hopper, each of which is filled with a product. When the front hopper is empty and product in the bin needs replenishing, the bin is turned around so that the rear end wall of the second color faces outwardly to provide a visual indicator that replenishment of the product in the bin is needed while there is still product, e.g., safety stock, left in the rear hopper.